Belum Saatnya Untuk Pergi
by AmIAlive28
Summary: Ketika cinta semakin rumit dengan datangnya penyakit. /Males nulis summary/ Buat Nyanee/


Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei-sensei

.

.

Belum Saatnya Untuk Pergi

.

.

Warning : AU, OOC, rada gaje, ga nyambung, dll.

* * *

"Rio-chan masih belum sadar, ya?"

"Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Tadi aku sempat berjalan pulang dengannya. Lalu dia pingsan."

"Ini jam ketiga Rio-chan pingsan…"

.

.

" _Rio-chan, hari ini kau harus ke rumah sakit."_

 _Kayano datang ke rumah, memaksa Rio untuk memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia batuk kering, dan tidak jelang sembuh meski sudah meminum obat. Kayano sudah menyuruhnya untuk ke dokter puluhan kali, dan selalu ditolak. Kali ini, dengan paksaan, ia menyeret paksa Rio ke rumah sakit._

" _Saya minta Nakamura-san melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut."_

 _Kayano asal saja mengiyakan permintaan dokter tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Rio. Rio tahu kalau semua biaya pasti ditanggung Kayano. Dia sungguh tidak mau meminta bantuan, Rio yakin kalau sakitnya ini akan sembuh._

 _Ini hanya batuk biasa, kok._

" _Tidak apa, Rio-chan. Kau juga pasti tidak mau bibimu datang dari luar kota, kan? Sekarang, biar aku yang mengurus semuanya."_

 _Rio tinggal sendiri sejak orang tuanya meninggal saat ia duduk di kelas 2 SMP. Bibinya yang tinggal di Sendai selalu membantunya mengurus hal sekolah, atau kehidupan sehari-hari._

" _Kayano, aku tahu kalau orang tuamu memang sungguh berkecukupan, tapi-"_

" _Sudah kubilang tidak apa," Kayano memotong kalimat Rio. "Biarkan aku menolongmu."_

 _Rio menunggu di kursi yang terletak di depan ruangan dokter bersama Kayano. Menunggu hasil pemeriksaannya keluar. Kadang sunyi, kadang juga ramai ketika Kayano mengajaknya mengobrol, atau ketika seorang pasien anak-anak bermain dengan mereka._

.

.

"Ah, Rio-chan sadar!"

Rio mencoba untuk duduk di kasurnya, menatap ketiga sahabatnya yang berada di kamarnya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau pingsan." Karma bersandar di dinding kamar. "Asano membawamu ke sini."

"Asano?" Asano yang duduk di kursi meja belajarnya mengangguk. "Kau lupa kalau tadi aku pulang bersamamu? Kau pingsan di perjalanan."

"Nakamura, jangan bilang kalau kau terkena suatu penyakit." Rio tersentak mendengar ucapan Karma barusan, begitupula dengan Kayano. Kayano melihat bungkusan kertas di meja belajar, yang ia yakin kalau itu adalah salah satu obat milik Rio. Kalau Asano atau Karma mengetahuinya, maka Rio akan ketahuan kalau memang memiliki penyakit.

.

.

" _Maaf, hasilnya buruk."_ _Rio melebarkan matanya, tidak percaya akan apa yang tertulis di kertas laporan itu. Kayano nyaris melompat dari kursinya. Dokter menatap Rio miris. Rio sudah cukup menderita ketika ditinggal pergi orang tuanya. Kini, ia justru menderita penyakit yang mana tidak bisa disembuhkan._

" _Dokter…" Rio ganti menatap dokter di hadapannya. "Aku akan meninggal dalam empat sampai lima tahun?"_

 _Kayano tidak kuat menahan air matanya yang terbendung di pelupuk mata. Ia menangis, Rio hanya terdiam._

 _Jadi itu bukan batuk biasa._

" _Setelah pemeriksaan tadi, juga_ _melihat_ _apa yang terjadi pada Nakamura-san akhir-akhir ini…" Dokter menarik napas sebentar. Memberi penjelasan atas apa yang terjadi pada pasien merupakan salah satu tugas terberat di pekerjaannya. "Nakamura-san…_ _Paru-parumu terkena fibrosis_ _."_

.

.

"Kau memiliki penyakit, aku tahu itu." Rio hanya diam, membiarkan Asano yang sekarang satu-satunya yang berada di kamarnya berbicara. Tangan Asano menggenggam bungkus obat yang berada di meja belajar tadi.

"Tolong, jangan beritahukan ini pada Karma…." Rio berucap lirih, mengambil bungkus obat dari tangan Asano. "Kumohon."

Asano menggertakkan giginya, lalu kembali duduk. "Baiklah. Lalu, penyakit ini akan sembuh, kan?"

Rio butuh waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Asano. Meski ia berbohong kalau fibrosis paru ini bisa sembuh, Asano pasti tetap mengetahuinya. Ia tahu Asano tidak akan berhenti mencari tahu tentang penyakit yang dideritanya.

"Tidak, Asano," Rio menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku akan meninggal."

.

.

"Cuacanya lumayan cerah, ya?"

Pagi itu, entah karena apa, Rio mengajak Karma pergi ke taman. Karma menurut saja, lagipula seperti hari-hari biasanya, ia tidak memiliki kegiatan.

Karma mengangguk sekali mendengar kalimat Rio. Rio tersenyum. "Karma, kalau aku mati, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Setelah menanyakan pertanyaan itu, Rio terbatuk beberapa kali, lalu berhenti berjalan. Karma menyuruhnya duduk di kursi taman.

"Kau? Mati? Kupikir kau mahluk abadi," Karma sebenarnya tidak memiliki niat untuk bercanda. Rio pernah jatuh dari pohon besar di sekolah, dan hanya mengalami cedera ringan. "Kalau begitu, kau mau kubunuh?"

Rio meminum air putih yang dibawanya, sebelum menjawab tawaran Karma. "Kau tidak akan mungkin membunuhku. Aku serius, tahu."

Karma mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu duduk di sebelah Rio, menaruh tangannya di saku jaket. "Kalau kau meninggal… ya?" Ia bergumam, dan pada akhirnya pertanyaan Rio tidak dijawab olehnya. Meski tidak dijawab secara terang-terangan pada Rio, ia masih memikirkan jawabannya dalam hati.

 _Haha, tidak mungkin aku bunuh diri._

Rio merasakan kepalanya agak pening. Sebenarnya ia ingin pulang ke rumah, tapi Karma sudah pasti protes karena itu. Baru dua puluh menit mereka berada di sini. Apalagi Rio sendiri yang mengajak Karma ke sini.

"Kenapa?" Karma memandangi Rio yang memegang kepalanya. "Kau pusing? Belum sarapan, ya?"

Rio meringis, lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Temani aku ke kafe, ya? Kutraktir, deh."

.

.

" _Kutebak, kau yang berada di peringkat tiga ujian masuk kemarin."_

 _Rio sontak saja menoleh, mendapati lelaki bermata tembaga tiba-tiba berada di sebelahnya. Ia mengangguk, lalu bertanya. "Kau… Siapa?"_

 _Karma menghela napas, lalu berucap. "Akabane Karma." Rio tersentak, lalu mengingat-ingat di mana ia melihat dan mendengar nama itu sebelumnya._

" _Ah, yang peringkat satu itu?" kata Rio, setelah ia teringat kalau namanya tertulis di papan pengumuman._

 _Karma mengangguk. "Ada perlu apa?" Rio kembali bertanya._

 _Karma kali ini menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa, sebenarnya." Tangannya menyodorkan sekotak susu stroberi. Rio menerimanya, lalu mengangkat alisnya._

 _"Untukmu. Anggap saja salam perkenalan." Karma menjawab, sebelum Rio menanyakan pertanyaan keempatnya. Kemudian ia melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Rio yang masih kebingungan._

.

.

"Jadi…" Karma menusuk-nusuk waffle di hadapannya menggunakan garpu. "Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Asano kemarin?"

Rio melahap sepotong panekuk pesanannya. "Tidak penting," ucapnya, yang tidak terlalu jelas Karma dengar karena mulutnya penuh.

"Habiskan dulu yang ada di mulutmu, bodoh." Karma yang sejak 30 menit yang lalu belum memakan wafflenya sama sekali, akhirnya memotong sebagian. Es krim yang menjadi toppingnya bahkan sudah meleleh.

Rio mengangguk, lalu menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya. "Uhm, ya. Aku bilang tidak penting."

"Hoo…" Karma menjawab singkat, lalu memakan potongan waffle tadi. "Kudengar ia sedang ada masalah dengan ayahnya. Lagi."

"Kau juga, selesaikan kegiatan mengunyahmu, baru berbicara." Rio merengut. Karma hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Oh, menarik. Aku ingin tahu hal apa lagi yang mereka debatkan." Rio meminum kopi mokanya. "Adududuh- panas! Uh…"

.

.

"Lidahmu sudah tidak apa-apa?" Karma bertanya sepulang dari kafe. Rio masih sibuk meminum air putih. Tangannya dikibaskan di depan wajah, mengisyaratkan 'tidak perlu kau pedulikan'. Karma membalas dengan 'oke', lalu sepanjang perjalanan, mereka hanya berdiam diri. Melewati jalan di pinggir sungai, Karma melihat ke arah lapangan yang kosong.

Ia berlari ke tengah lapangan, membuat Rio menatapnya heran. Bola bisbol yang tertinggal diambilnya, kemudian dilempar ke arah Rio. "Mau bermain sebentar?"

Rio terkejut melihat bola yang mendekatinya dengan cepat, sampai-sampai ia menjatuhkan botol minumnya. Tangannya dengan sigap menangkap bola lemparan Karma. "Aah, botol minumku jatuh, tahu! Kau berhutang satu botol minuman padaku!" Ia melempar balik bola itu, kemudian mengambil botolnya yang terjatuh, dan berlari menghampiri Karma.

Karma melompat, menangkap bola yang Rio lempar, lalu menyeringai. "Oke." "Dari mana kau dapatkan bola ini?" Rio melempar bola bisbol itu kencang-kencang. Karma nyaris melewatkan bola itu.

"Ada yang meninggalkannya di sini," ucap Karma. Diam-diam, ia memperhatikan setiap pergerakan Rio, dari awal sampai sekarang.

 _Aku tidak bisa terlalu lama bermain_.

Rio mulai kelelahan. Ia biasanya menyukai permainan ini. Seharusnya ia tidak mengeluarkan terlalu banyak energi. Kalau terlalu lama bermain, apalagi dengan pola permainan Karma yang membuatnya harus lari ke sana-sini untuk menangkap bola, mungkin ia bisa sesak napas. Karma mengetahui itu. Awalnya, Rio tampak lincah bergerak. Lama-kelamaan, gerakannya melambat. Karma berhenti melempar bola, memberi Rio kesempatan untuk menormalkan pernapasannya. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Karma berjalan menghampiri Rio yang sudah terduduk di tanah.

Rio mengangguk. "Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Rio seraya tersenyum. Senyumannya justru membuat Karma makin tidak yakin. "Kalau kau mau membantuku, tolong belikan minuman. Sekarang."

Karma mengerutkan dahi, kemudian berlalu untuk mencari mesin penjual otomatis terdekat. Rio menunggu, bebaring di rerumputan, tidak peduli apa rambut dan bajunya harus kotor. Yang penting sekarang, ia harus membuat detak jantungnya normal kembali, juga pernapasannya.

.

.

Rio sibuk membersihkan beberapa meja, ketika salah satu sahabatnya memasuki restoran tempatnya bekerja sambilan. Ia tentu tidak mau terlalu merepotkan bibinya.

"Selamat da- oh, Kayano." Rio berhenti dari kegiatannya mengelap meja, lalu menghampiri Kayano yang duduk di salah satu kursi. Kayano membalasnya dengan senyumannya.

"Ada apa?" Rio duduk di seberang Kayano.

Kayano membuka buku menu. "Em… Sebelum mulai berbicara, boleh aku pesan satu milkshake vanilla?" Kayano meringis, Rio mengiyakan, lalu berjalan ke salah satu rekannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali ke meja nomor 6. Saat itu restoran tidak terlalu ramai, jadi ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk beristirahat sebentar.

"Jadi… Ini soal fibrosis paru-paru, kan?" tanya Rio, yang dibalas anggukan Kayano.

"Asano-kun sudah mengetahuinya, ya?" kata Kayano. "Bagaimana reaksinya begitu tahu kalau itu tidak bisa disembuhkan?"

"Asano hanya diam, kemudian keluar dari kamar…" jelas Rio. Setelah ia berkata kalau dirinya akan meninggal, Asano memasang wajah yang kosong tanpa ekspresi, lalu membuka pintu kamar. Ah, iya, samar, aku melihatnya menggertakkan giginya…"

"…" Kayano diam sebentar, meminum milkshake pesanannya yang baru saja diantar. "Sampai sekarang, baru Rio-chan, Asano-kun, dan Dokter Takayama yang mengetahuinya?"

Rio mengangguk. "Ah, tidak. Guru di sekolah juga. Bibi juga."

Kayano kembali membuka mulut. "Rio-chan jangan terlalu lelah, ya? Batuknya sudah mereda? Bagaimana kalau kau berhenti bekerja saja?"

"Tidak, Kayano," Rio berbicara sebelum Kayano melanjutkannya dengan sederet pertanyaan. Kayano menutup mulutnya, membiarkan Rio melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku tidak akan terlalu lelah. Sudah berkurang, kok. Aku tidak akan berhenti bekerja, sebelum penyakitku makin parah. Bibiku akan kerepotan."

"Rio, tolong bereskan meja nomor 3!"

Rio meninggalkan Kayano yang masih duduk tenang di kursi. Ia mulai membersihkan, membawa tumpukan piring ke dapur. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah.

PRANG

Suara barusan membuat Kayano menoleh, melihat Rio yang terpaku ketika menjatuhkan piring ke lantai. Ketiga piring itu pecah. Dua orang rekan kerjanya hari itu menghampiri, membantunya membersihkan pecahan piring.

"Rio-chan-"

"Tanganku lemas…" ucap Rio sembari mengambil pecahan piring dengan tangannya. "Sepertinya aku memang harus berhenti…"

Kayano terdiam. Rio jelas sudah tidak bisa bertahan di pekerjaan ini. Ia harus berhenti, sebelum memecahkan beberapa piring lagi…

.

.

Asano hanya diam, menatap Rio yang duduk di sebelahnya, menggenggam erat kaleng jus. Rio tampak muram, Asano juga tidak kalah muram. Sudah satu tahun berlalu. Tidak banyak yang Asano lakukan untuk Rio. Sungguh, ia sebenarnya ingin membantu. Menyuruh Rio mengikuti rehabilitasi paru tidak cukup. Itu tidak membuat hidup Rio menjadi lebih panjang, apalagi kalau Tuhan berkehendak lain.

"Maaf membuatmu datang ke pinggir sungai malam-malam seperti ini." Asano akhirnya buka mulut.

Rio mengangguk, menanggapi kalimat Asano. "Tidak apa. Apa ada yang mau kaubicarakan?"

"Tidak terlalu banyak, sebenarnya," jawab Asano. "Kau sudah mengikuti terapi oksigen?"

"Kayano sudah menyuruhku untuk ikut," ucap Rio. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Asano. Asano sudah terbiasa seperti ini sejak dulu. "Asano, menurutmu aku harus memberitahu Karma soal ini?"

Asano diam sebentar. Entah mengapa, ada perasaan kalah dari Kayano. Mungkin itu kalah karena terlambat menyuruh Rio mengikuti terapi. Sudahlah, itu hanya terapi. Yang penting, Rio mendapat perawatan, bukan begitu, Asano?

Lebih penting lagi, ia merasa kalah dari Karma. Ia tahu Karma memang sahabatnya. Ia tahu. Di balik persahabatan itu, ia bukan hanya saingan dalam perebutan nilai tertinggi, tapi juga saingan cinta, mendapatkan perempuan pirang yang tengah melamun di sampingnya ini.

Sebagai sahabat Rio sejak SMP, kesempatan Asano untuk mendapatkan Rio bukanlah menjadi semakin besar. Itu justru menjadi mustahil. Rio menganggapnya sahabat, sudah, itu saja. Pernah satu kali, Rio berkata kalau ia mencintai Asano. Asano tahu kalau Rio hanya bercanda—dan itu benar.

"Asano? Apa jawabanmu?" Suara Rio barusan sedikit mengagetkan Asano.

"Ah, iya, maaf." Asano tersenyum, mencoba mengingat pertanyaan Rio tadi. "Terserah padamu, Nakamura."

Rio mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Asano bingung. "Hanya itu?" Asano mengangguk.

"Memangnya apa lagi yang harus kukatakan padamu?" Asano balik bertanya, Rio kembali bersandar di bahu Asano.

"Entahlah," balas Rio. Ia memejamkan matanya, menyamankan kepala di obyek yang menjadi sandarannya.

.

.

"Aku bisa menjaga diri, kok," ujar Rio, pada Asano yang bersikeras untuk mengantarnya sampai rumah.

"Tidak apa," Asano menyahut, Rio mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sudah sampai."

"Terima kasih." Rio yang tadi cemberut sekarang tersenyum. Asano membalas senyumannya, menatap mata Rio yang kemerahan karena penyakitnya.

"Matamu merah, apa kemasukan debu?" Asano mendekatkan wajahnya. Rio mundur sedikit melihat wajah Asano yang semakin dekat dengan miliknya.

"A-Asano, ini karena pembuluh darahku membengkak-"

Asano tersenyum. "Aku tahu, Nakamura." Bibirnya menyentuh kening Rio. Otomatis wajah Rio memerah. Setelah itu, Asano membalikkan badan, berjalan ke rumahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Rio. Oh, jangan lupa kalau ia sempat mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' pada Rio.

"Asano…"

.

.

"Karma," Rio memanggil, membuat Karma yang tadinya fokus pada lagu yang didengarkannya dari handphone menoleh.

"Kau ingat waktu aku bertanya padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku meninggal?"

Karma mengangguk, melepas earphone, lalu menaruhnya di meja ruang tamu rumah Rio. "Kenapa?"

"Kalau aku benar-benar meninggal, bagaimana?"

Karma memasang wajah datar. Rio menatapnya serius, dan ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jujur, Karma sebenarnya tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Ia sadar kalau Rio sedang tidak sehat untuk satu tahun belakangan.

"Jangan memperpanjang ini, Nakamura." Karma menopang dagu, Rio agak tersentak. "Aku tahu paru-parumu tidak sehat. Jangan kira aku tidak memperhatikanmu selama ini."

"Eh?" Rio berusaha agar wajahnya tidak seterkejut hatinya. Karma sudah mengetahui ini sejak dulu, berarti. Rio sungguh, benar-benar tidak sadar. "K-Kau tahu?"

"Fibrosis paru-paru, kalau aku tidak salah. Aku melihat bungkusan obat itu di kamarmu. Sewaktu pulang, aku melihat surat dokter di rak di depan kamarmu. Kau mudah lelah, pusing. Sering menjatuhkan sesuatu karena tanganmu melemah. Matamu memerah karena pembengkakan pembuluh darah. Kau menghindari olahraga karena membuatmu sesak napas, kalau terlalu berlebihan. Kau boleh menambahkan kalau ada yang kurang."

Rio nyaris menganga mendengar penjelasan Karma. Karma tampak seperti mata-mata yang terus memperhatikannya selama setahun.

"Ya. Kau benar," Rio tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau tiga tahun lagi aku sudah menghilang dari dunia ini?"

Karma diam, tidak menjawab. "Jangan berpikiran untuk menyusulku, lho, ya."

Kini Karma bisa melihat mata biru laut Rio berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tidak akan pergi, Nakamura." Karma tidak bisa menghentikan tangannya yang ingin menggebrak meja. "Belum saatnya bagimu untuk pergi."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Sudah jelas kalau aku akan meninggal-"

"Aku akan membantumu." Nada suaranya agak ditinggikan, berhasil membuat Rio tutup mulut. Karma sadar barusan mungkin ia terdengar kasar, tapi niatnya memang ingin membantu Rio. Selama ini, hanya Kayano dan Asano yang melakukan sesuatu untuk penyembuhan Rio.

Kata-kata Karma soal ingin membantunya terus terngiang selama ada kesunyian di antara dirinya, juga Karma. Apa yang akan Karma lakukan? Semua usaha penyembuhan sudah diambil oleh dua sahabatnya yang lain. Saat itu, satu kata terlintas di otak Rio.

"Kau bercanda."

.

.

"Kayano…" Rio menutup buku pelajarannya, menatap Kayano yang duduk di depannya. Saat itu, mereka berada di perpustakaan. "Diantara Asano dengan Karma… Sebaiknya yang mana yang kusukai?"

Kayano berhenti menulis, melihat Rio yang menatapnya dengan tampang polos. "Kenapa tanya aku? Perasaan itu punyamu sendiri, kan?" Ia tertawa kecil. "Ada apa?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu… Asano berkata kalau ia mencintaiku," Rio bercerita. Kayano mulai serius menanggapi pertanyaan Rio. "Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?"

"Rio-chan sendiri, menyukainya atau tidak?" Kayano balik bertanya.

"Tentu aku menyukainya, Kayano," jawab Rio. "Tapi kalau cinta… Mungkin tidak?"

"Bagaimana dengan Karma-kun?"

"Em…" Rio bergumam. "Entahlah," ucapnya. "Dia tidak berkata kalau dia mencintaiku, tapi-"

"Bukan, bukan itu, maksudku," potong Kayano. Ia ikut menutup buku pelajarannya, lalu menatap Rio dalam-dalam.

"Maksudku, apa Rio-chan _mencintai_ Karma-kun?"

.

.

"Ah, jadi kau sudah menyatakan perasaan, ya." Karma meneguk minuman kalengnya.

Asano bersandar di dinding pagar rumahnya. Ia mengangguk mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Karma.

"Aku kalah." Karma melempar kalengnya yang sudah kosong ke tempat sampah. Asano tertawa pelan.

"Belum sepenuhnya, Akabane." Asano berucap, membuat Karma memasang wajah bingung yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu kelihatan di balik wajah datarnya. "Aku hanya berkata kalau aku mencintainya. Dia belum menjawabnya."

"Oh… Berarti aku masih punya kesempatan?" Karma bertanya.

"Aku menyerah, Akabane. Dia milikmu sekarang."

Karma mengernyitkan dahi, melihat Asano yang barusan menyatakan kalau ia menyerah. "Kau menyerah?" tanya Karma. "Kalau begitu tidak ada gunanya persaingan selama ini. Ayolah, buat ini jadi menyenangkan." Ia menyenggol sedikit lengan Asano.

"Kalau mendapatkan cinta begitu mudah, rasanya ada sesuatu yang kurang, ya kan?"

.

.

 _Papa, Mama, sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul kalian._

Rio meletakkan sebuah vas bunga di sebelah makam kedua orang tuanya. Biasanya, ia ke sini ditemani ketiga sahabatnya. Kali ini tidak, ia memilih untuk datang sendiri.

 _Tahun depan, aku lulus SMA, lho._

Sekali lagi, sementara murid lain mendapatkan ucapan selamat dan pelukan dari orang tuanya, Rio harus melewati semuanya sendiri. Ia merindukannya. Senyuman tulus Papa, dan dekapan hangat Mama. Ia ingin merasakan itu lagi.

 _Tenang saja, sebentar lagi aku akan merasakan itu kembali._

Rio mengutuk dirinya karena malah terlihat seperti seseorang yang menginginkan dirinya cepat mati. Tapi, ya, kalau Tuhan memang sudak memberinya takdir untuk meninggal dua tahun lagi, berarti kalimatnya benar.

 _Aku mau bicara dengan Mama. Papa jangan dengar._

Pipinya merona. Kalau saja mereka masih hidup, Rio tidak akan menceritakan ini, pasti. Berhubung Papa dan Mama sudah tiada, Rio bisa bebas bercerita tanpa harus menatap mata keduanya.

 _Mama, untuk pertama kalinya, ada seseorang yang membuatku jatuh cinta._

Rio menarik napas, mencoba untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Entah mengapa, setelah Kayano mengobrol sedikit dengannya soal cinta di perpustakaan, jantungnya selalu seperti ini ketika membayangkan wajah pemuda itu.

 _Eh, apa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta, ya? Mama, apa aku terlalu muda untuk merasakan cinta? Tidak, kan?_

Rio tertawa kecil. Ia yakin dengan perasaannya, kok. Rio memang mencintainya.

 _Dia sahabatku, Mama._

Kalau Mama masih hidup, Rio pasti sudah diceramahi panjang lebar. Apalagi kalau ia bercerita kalau orang yang dicintainya itu sahabatnya sendiri.

 _Mama, kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku duluan, tidak aneh, kan? Aku takut lama-lama perasaanku tidak berbalas, jadi… Ya begitulah. Mama jangan tertawa._

[ Mama tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat-kalimat anak semata wayangnya ini. Dia benar-benar masih awam dalam urusan cinta, bukan begitu?]

 _Tapi, sahabatku yang lain juga menyukaiku. Kayano berkata kalau aku sudah pasti tidak bisa memilih keduanya. Asano itu sahabatku sejak SMP, kalau aku menolaknya- Ah, aku kelepasan!_

[ Lagi lagi Mama tertawa. "Kau ceroboh," ucapnya.]

 _Jadi, aku harus memilih yang mana?_

[ "Tentu saja yang kaucintai, sayangku," Mama mengelus rambut Rio. Senyumannya begitu lembut, benar-benar lembut. Rio senang melihat Mama tersenyum seperti itu. "Siapa nama sahabatmu yang satunya lagi?"]

 _Akabane… Karma._

.

.

"Karma-kun, aku tahu kau bercanda," Kayano memasang wajah tidak percaya mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh si rambut merah ini. "Rumah sakit bisa mencarikan orang lain-"

"Aku saja." Karma dengan cepat memotong ucapan Kayano. "Kau, juga Asano, sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk Nakamura. Aku? Kau mau tanya apa yang sudah kuberikan untuknya?" Karma diam, Kayano ikut diam. Satu menit kemudian, Karma kembali berkata. "Aku akan mentransplantasikan paru-paru."

"Karma-kun-" Lagi lagi, dipotong.

"Tolong, jangan beritahu Nakamura. Aku tahu ia tidak akan menerima ini kalau kau ceritakan. Terakhir kali aku memberitahunya, ia menolak."

Kayano menggigit bibir bawahnya, khawatir kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Bagaimana kalau ternyata keduanya meninggal di operasi? Kayano lebih baik bunuh diri setelah itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Asano-kun?"

Karma membalikkan badan. "Kalau dia, terserah mau kau beritahu atau tidak." Kemudian ia kembali berjalan, meninggalkan Kayano yang masih terpaku. Rio saat ini berada dalam ruang pemeriksaan. Kayano ingin memberitahu Rio soal ini. Rio sudah pasti menolak, tetapi kalau begitu, ia akan meninggal satu tahun lagi. Kenapa justru Kayano yang sekarang terjebak?

.

.

Rio berjalan ke gerbang setelah memastikan kalau pintu rumahnya benar-benar terkunci.

"Karma?" Rio melihat Karma yang berdiri di depan gerbang, memakai jaket hitam seperti biasanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Karma menoleh, melihat Rio yang tiba-tiba berada di sebelahnya. "Rehabilitasi paru ke rumah sakit? Mau kuantar?" Karma balik bertanya.

Rio yang mendengarnya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tidak, tidak perlu. Asano akan mengantarku," ucap Rio seraya tersenyum. Karma diam saja, membuat Rio malah makin bingung.

"Baiklah. Lain kali, beritahu aku kalau mau periksa." Karma melenggang setelah mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa'.

Rio melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumah Asano setelah itu. Perilaku Karma dan Asano berubah akhir-akhir ini. Setiap Rio akan pergi ke rumah sakit, salah satu dari mereka pasti akan menawarkan dirinya untuk mengantar. Rio tahu kalau Karma dan Asano memang sahabatnya, tapi kadang rasanya aneh. Untuk beberapa minggu, Rio meminta Kayano yang mengantarnya ke rumah sakit, setelah bercerita soal sikap Karma dan Asano.

Waktu itu, setelah pemeriksaan selesai, ia menarik tangan Karma untuk mengikutinya ke atap rumah sakit. Karma menurut, meski tidak tahu apa yang akan Rio lakukan. Ketika Rio membuka pintu, seseorang sudah lebih dulu berada di atap, menunggu mereka berdua.

"Kau cepat sekali, Asano," ucap Rio, terengah-engah. Asano yang asyik memandangi kota di malam hari, membalikkan badan, melihat Rio dan Karma.

"Asano?"

"Akabane?"

"Ada apa ini?" Karma dan Asano bertanya kompak, Rio bersandar di dinding, menormalkan pernapasannya. "Aku ingin bicara dengan kalian," kata Rio, ia mendekat ke arah Asano, diikuti Karma di belakangnya. "Apa yang membuat kalian berubah akhir-akhir ini?"

"Huh?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti. Aku tahu kalau kalian berubah. Kalian juga pasti mengetahui ini. Tiap aku akan berobat, salah satu dari kalian pasti akan mengantarkanku, meski aku sudah berkata kalau Kayano akan menemaniku. Aku mengerti kalau kalian peduli padaku, tapi aku merasa ini agak berlebihan. Apa ini, lomba? Apa kalian sedang bertanding?"

Karma terkejut, begitupula dengan Asano. Mereka bertukar pandangan, seakan berkata _kau-yang-akan-menjelaskan_.

"Tolong jelaskan. Kalau kalian seperti ini, hanya akan membuatku makin pusing. Tolonglah, aku terlalu lemah, tidak akan bisa terlalu memusingkan masalah ini. Jangan membuat ini jadi lama."

Karma menarik napas. Ia yang membuat persaingan ini datang kembali, sudah seharusnya kalau ia yang menjelaskan semuanya. "Nakamura… Kau tentu sudah tahu kalau Asano menyukaimu. Tapi, asal kau tahu, aku juga sama dengannya. Jadi-"

"Baiklah." Belum sempat Karma menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Rio sudah membalikkan badan, meninggalkannya dengan Asano yang terpaku menyaksikan kepergiannya.

.

.

"Aah, aku heran kenapa kalian begitu bodoh!" Kayano nyaris saja menggebrak meja dan membuat makanan juga minuman di atasnya jatuh ke lantai, kalau Asano di sebelahnya tidak menyuruhnya untuk tenang. "Kalian tidak sadar kalau persaingan kalian membuat persahabatan kita hancur?!"

"Maaf, aku egois." Karma berucap, dan Kayano tidak menyangka kalau Karma yang akan mengatakan itu.

"Seharusnya aku menolak ajakan Akabane untuk melanjutkan ini," Asano menyahut.

"Hei, sekarang lupakan apa yang sudah terjadi! Pikirkan bagaimana cara agar kita kembali bersama! Rio-chan bahkan jadi jarang berbicara denganku gara-gara ini, tahu!"

Beruntung saat itu kafe sedang sepi. Pembicaraan ini tidak terlalu menarik perhatian. Kecuali kalau beberapa orang pegawai menguping pembicaraan mereka—dan untungnya tidak ada yang melakukan itu.

"Minta maaflah, Karma-kun, Asano-kun." Kayano duduk kembali, nada suaranya merendah.

"Aku tidak terlalu yakin apa Rio-chan akan memaafkan kalian, tapi setidaknya itu mungkin akan sedikit memperbaiki keadaan."

Setelah itu, meja yang mereka tempati sunyi, sampai mereka menghabiskan makanan, dan Kayano kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Asano-kun tahu, kalau Karma-kun akan mendonorkan paru-parunya untuk Rio-chan?"

Asano tersedak, Karma tersentak.

.

.

"Aku minta kalian berjanji, kalau Rio-chan memberi jawaban yang tidak sesuai keinginan kalian, terimalah. Jangan buat masalah ini makin besar saat penyakit Rio-chan makin parah." Kayano sempat berkata seperti itu pada Karma dan Asano di perjalanan menuju rumah Rio.

Saat ini, mereka berada di ruang tamu rumah Rio, berdiam diri selama lima menit.

Asano akhirnya buka mulut, setelah Kayano memberinya tatapan tajam.

"Nakamura," ucapnya. "Maaf, kami tidak memikirkan perasaanmu." Rio menghela napas, kemudian menatap Asano.

"Hanya itu?"

"Tidak," Karma menambahkan. "Kayano-chan ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Rio mengangkat alis, lalu ganti menatap Kayano.

Kayano mengangguk, lalu berkata. "Rio-chan, antara Asano-kun dan Karma-kun…" Ia berhenti sebentar. "Siapa yang kau pilih?"

Rio tidak ingin buang waktu. Ditariknya Kayano keluar dari ruangan itu, menyisakan Karma dan Asano yang sama-sama mengangkat bahu melihat reaksi Rio. Rio membawa Kayano ke kamarnya, tempat yang dikiranya aman untuk bercerita. "Jujur, Kayano, aku memilih Karma," Kayano agak terkejut begitu Rio langsung masuk ke intinya tanpa berbasa-basi. "Tapi Asano juga sahabatku, aku takut kalau aku menolaknya…"

Kayano tersenyum. Rio hanya menatapnya bingung. "Karena Asano-kun itu sahabatmu, Rio-chan…" Kayano mulai berbicara. "Ia pasti menerima jawabanmu."

.

.

Asano, sebenarnya, tidak bisa menerima pernyataan Rio. Sungguh tidak bisa. Ia terlanjur berjanji, dan kalau terlalu memaksa, ia tahu semua akan sia-sia. Rio memilih Karma, dan itu saja. Tidak ada gunanya lagi untuk mengejar Rio.

"Jadi… Nakamura menerima donor tanpa mengetahui kalau Akabane sendiri yang memberikannya?" Asano bertanya, membuat Kayano yang duduk di sebelahnya—yang daritadi berdoa—menoleh.

Kayano mengangguk. " _Un_." Sebelum ia kembali berdoa, Asano kembali berbicara.

"Kenapa tidak dibuang saja paru-paru yang sakit?"

"Asano-kun bodoh," Kayano merengut. "Karma-kun itu mencintai Rio-chan. Karma-kun sudah pasti tidak mau melihat Rio-chan tampak kesulitan dengan satu paru-paru. Itu namanya pengorbanan, Asano-kun."

Asano diam saja, melihat Kayano yang benar-benar serius berdoa. Sekarang, Asano benar-benar merasa kalah dari Karma. Transplantasi paru-paru, itu benar-benar tidak terpikir oleh otak jeniusnya.

 _Aku kalah, Akabane._

Kini Asano ikut memejamkan matanya, berdoa agar keduanya keluar dari ruang operasi dengan selamat.

.

.

"Karma, kau tidak ikut?" Rio melempar bola pada Kayano. Karma yang duduk di pinggir lapangan menggeleng. "Eeh… Ya sudah."

Asano saling bertatapan dengan Kayano. Sampai sekarang, yaitu dua tahun setelah Rio mendapatkan donor dari Karma, ia masih belum sadar kalau alasan Karma selalu mengabaikan ajakan untuk bermain sepakbola, bisbol, atau olahraga lainnya adalah karena paru-parunya tersisa satu.

Oh, ayolah, Rio. Karma sekarang resmi menjadi kekasihmu, lho. Seharusnya kau menyadarinya.

"Aku tahu, kok." Rio tersenyum, menatap lurus jalan di depannya, sementara Karma yang berjalan dengannya hanya memasang wajah datar. "Karma yang memberikan paru-parunya padaku, kan?"

Karma mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Rio. Ia melirik sebuah swalayan di seberang jalan. "Ikut aku."

Rio mengangguk, mengikuti Karma. "Ah, jangan, deh. Kau tunggu di depan saja." Karma memegang bahu Rio.

"Huuh. Cepat, lho," Rio cemberut, menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

Tidak sampai lima menit. Rio masih bertahan dengan posisinya tadi, saat Karma menghampirinya. Entahlah, mungkin ia sedang melamun, dan tidak menyadari kalau Karma sudah berada di sampingnya. Karma iseng saja, menempelkan sekotak susu stroberi dingin di pipi Rio.

"Nakamura Rio, yang berada di peringkat tiga ujian masuk universitas lalu, kan?" Rio merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menempel di pipinya, membuatnya otomatis menoleh.

"K-Karma!" Karma membalasnya dengan seringai jahil. Rio menyambar minuman yang dibawa Karma. "Untukku, kan?"

Karma mengangguk, lalu kembali berjalan dengan Rio, menyusuri pinggir jalan yang terbilang sepi malam itu. Rio menengok, melihat Karma yang tidak begitu memperdulikan tatapannya. "Karma?"

Mendengar Rio memanggil namanya, Karma menoleh.

Rio memejamkan matanya, mengecup bibir Karma beberapa detik, lalu melepasnya.

Karma membelalakkan matanya. Wajahnya memerah, dan Rio hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Sungguh, Karma tidak mengerti apa maksud dari senyuman yang diberikan Rio.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hei?"

"Wajahmu memerah, lucu, lho."

"Jangan mengambil foto, kau bodoh!"

"Ah, jarang-jarang wajahmu seperti itu, Karma!"

"Nakamura!"

.

~ **END** ~

.

Nyanee, sori lama banget bikinnya/sujud minta ampun

Otak Maicchi buntu gara-gara udah mulai masuk sekolah/sok rajin

Ya udah lah. Benernya, ini sad ending juga. Berdasarkan ingatan Maicchi, 60% orang meninggal 3 tahun kemudian setelah dapet donor- /udah woi

Oke, Maicchi akui, semua karakter OOC sekali.

Mohon maaf kalau ada typo, kurang rapi, atau hancur, soalnya ffn agak error di laptop Maicchi.

Sekian, terima kasih.

.

~ **OMAKE** ~

.

"Akabane, jujur, kau terlihat biasa saja," Asano nampak ingin memprotes sikap Karma. Karma hanya bersandar di batang pohon yang terletak di halaman gereja. Kayano berada di dalam gereja, duduk di sebelah bibi Rio yang mengurusnya selama ini.

"Akabane-"

"Diamlah, Asano," Karma memotong, sebelum Asano mulai melontarkan kalimat-kalimat lain. "Mungkin memang aku terlihat tidak peduli dengan semua ini. Tapi kau bukanlah seseorang yang bisa melihat ke dalam diriku." Ia berlalu, meninggalkan Asano yang hanya diam, tidak tahu akan membalas apa kalimat yang dilontarkan Karma.

Karma sekarang berada di belakang gereja. Tangannya berdarah, karena memukul dinding berkali-kali, tidak peduli apa itu rasanya sakit. Semua tidak sebanding dengan sakitnya ditinggal selamanya oleh orang yang ia cintai.

* * *

 _Papa, Mama, akhirnya aku bertemu kalian kembali._


End file.
